I'm With You
by singdance
Summary: One-shot/Songfic D/S. "Come on we gotta get you home," the bartender said to her gently. "I'll take her," she opened her eyes. That voice, she knew whose voice it was, but was she dreaming? Was it really him? Set a few days after the wedding


(A/N: Listening to the song 'I'm With you' by Avril Lavigne and thought of Dan and Serena

**(A/N: Listening to the song 'I'm With you' by Avril Lavigne and thought of Dan and Serena. So it's set a few days after the Van Der-Bass wedding)**

Serena drowned herself with that glass at the bar. She didn't how many she had, but she didn't care, she still couldn't believe it was over

_I'm standing on the bridge, I'm waiting in the dark, I thought that you'd be here by now_

She thought she was gonna be with Dan forever, and then at the moments when it got all dramatic he left her. Her head fell against the bar table as she cried, she wasn't strong, especially without him

_There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground, I'm listening but there's no sound_

There were times where she would wake up thinking she had a horrible nightmare and that maybe her mom's wedding hasn't happened yet and Dan didn't break up with her, then she'd see Bart and Lily's wedding rings, perfect and represented love but it tore Serena apart. Everyone had been trying to help since the break-up, Blair, Chuck, Nate, Eric, her mom, even Jenny called to see if she was okay. But she wasn't and no one could help her. She closed her closed her eyes and cried even more

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?_

"Come on we gotta get you home," the bartender said to her gently

"I'll take her," she opened her eyes. That voice, she knew whose voice that was, but was she dreaming? Was it really him?

_It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life, won't take me by then hand take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you, I'm with you_

Dan had seen Serena at the bar, it broke his heart to see her like this. Sure he was the one who broke it off, but he still cared for her and loved her. He went inside the bar, he could've just walked off and left her, but he wanted her to be safe and okay. He heard the bartender say that she needed to go home, Dan knew it was his time to step up

_I'm looking for a place, I'm searching for a face, is anybody here I know, cause nothing's going right and everything's a mess and no one likes to be alone_

Dan helped her off of her seat and put her arm around his shoulder

"You're here," she whispered

"Come on we need to get you home," he picked her up and carried her out of the bar

"You have to promise to stay with me, keep your eyes open," he told her.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?_

He held her close, it was so cold

"Chuck's limo," she whispered. Dan looked around, there was no limo, he then knew that meant for him to call Chuck and have him send the limo. He sat on a bench with Serena on his lap and dialed Chuck's number while wrapping his jacket around Serena

_It's a damn cold night trying to figure out this life, won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you, I'm with you_

"Hello?"

"Chuck it's Dan."

"The guy that broke my sisters heart. I certainly wasn't expecting a call from you."

"Chuck, I found Serena at a bar drunk, she said something about you sending your limo."

"I'll send it over, but I'm not at the house so you would have to stay with her. Unless that will open up a can of worms," Dan sighed he didn't have time for Chuck to challenge him

"I stay with her just send the limo," Dan hung up the phone and waited and thought of ways to keep Serena awake. He saw her eyes were closing, he patted her cheek

"Hey stay with me! Look at me! Look in my eyes," Serena opened and looked at Dan.

"Serena I know it's hard but you need to stay awake, do you understand?" Serena slowly nodded. Serena then looked like she was going to say something so Dan listened

"W-w-why are y-y-you here?" she asked

"Just because I broke it off doesn't mean I don't care about you," he replied

"W-w-why i-i-is it th-that w-when something g-g-g-good happens t-t-o m-m-me, s-s-suddenly, everything f-f-falls apart?"

"I don't know."

_Oh why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

Suddenly a limo pulled up, Dan stood up carefully still holding Serena and went inside the limo.

'Typical' he thought when he saw a bra and thong

"To the Palace," he called to the driver. The limo then started to move. Dan held onto Serena just trying to keep her awake. Soon the limo pulled up to the Palace, Dan carried Serena up to the penthouse

"I wanna sleep," she murmured

"I have a better idea let's take a shower," Dan said rushing to the bathroom, he had to sober her up. When he got to the bathroom he unzipped her dress and took off her shoes, he sat her in the tub while he got the showerhead ready, she was drifting off and Dan noticed so he quickly poured the water on her, she screamed

"Dan it's cold!"

"I know, I know," he said as he washed her

_It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life, won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are but I…_

It had been an hour and since then Serena had thrown up, been washed, had bagels and was now in her blue robe watching a movie with Dan

"I love you Dan," she said looking into his eyes

"I know, I love you too," he said

"I know," she replied giving a small smile, he kissed her forehead, and they sat on the couch and watched the res of the movie

_I'm with you, I'm with you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you, I'm with you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are but I , I'm with you, I'm with you, I'm with you_


End file.
